Alternate ion sources for enhanced sensitivity and performance of analytical mass spectrometers have been constructed and tested. A means for detecting specific nuclides (14C, 13C, 14N, 15N, etc.) as compounds elute from a capillary gas chromatograph has been found using a microwave discharge interface.